1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display apparatus which is preferably applied to a head mount display for presenting a video image formed by an image display element and the like to a viewer.
2. Related Art
Various optical systems to be embedded in a virtual image display apparatus such as a head mount display (hereinafter, also referred to as an HMD) designed to be mounted on the head of a viewer have been proposed (see JP-A-2013-200553, for example).
In a case of a virtual image display apparatus which respectively forms and displays an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye, in particular, from among the virtual image display apparatuses such as an HMD (see JP-A-2013-200553), a configuration in which cables for transmitting (outputting) various signals such as a video image signal extend to the right side and the left side, that is, a configuration in which two cables are formed as a pair for the right side and the left side is considered.
However, it is desirable that the cables be integrally formed, that is, all the cables be extracted from one location instead of the state where two cables are provided on the right and left sides, from a viewpoint of facilitating wearing of the virtual image display apparatus and convenience in handling the virtual image display apparatus. In contrast, there is also a requirement for a decrease in size and weight of the apparatus even in the case where the cables are integrally formed.
In relation to virtual image display apparatuses such as an HMD, it is desirable that an increase in image angle be achieved while promoting the decrease in size and weight without degrading image quality. In addition, a new purpose such as virtual reality is produced by providing a see-through configuration in which an external image and a video image are presented in an overlapped manner, for example. That is, a display capable of displaying video image light in an overlapped manner without interrupting eyesight for the external world has been required. Under such circumstances, it is significantly important that cable arrangement does not bring about an increase in size of the apparatus and is not complicated for a user (viewer).